1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid creation assembly block set for assembling solid creation which uses at least two different blocks that are thin cylindrical block of a desired length having cylindrically rolled paper and a thick cylindrical block having cylindrically rolled paper with an internal diameter capable of mounting the thin cylindrical block. Assembling of a solid creation is by mounting the thin cylindrical block in a center cavity portion of the thick cylindrical block or into a hole which opens on a side face of the thick cylindrical block. Further, the present invention relates to a solid creation assembly block fabricating apparatus for fabricating two types of blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, there has been generally used: an assembly toy (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-168577) for connecting plastic blocks, thereby permitting assembly of solid creations an educational topic for fostering children's creativity or a toy consisting of blocks in which a predetermined solid creation is divided into parts, a top (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-108985) a solid creation can be assembled by incorporating electric parts or the like into these blocks. The solid creation is composed of the blocks.
No prior art patent document could be found which relates to an apparatus for fabricating blocks for assembling solid creations according to the present invention. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-217138 shows a roll paper winder was in relation to a paper rolling mechanism of the apparatus.
However, a solid creation that can be assembled by the conventional assembly toy is limited to a solid creation in a range that can be assembled by blocks included in the toy. Therefore, there has been a problem that realizing a solid creation freely created by children is limited. In addition, there is a need to prepare assembly toys for many children when the conventional assembly toy is used as an educational toy for teaching material for fostering children's creativity. Higher educational cost is unavoidable because such a toy is more expensive with its higher precision or higher class. Further, in the conventional assembly toy which parents only give children by purchasing it, there has been tendency of decrease in the conversation between parents and children.
Therefore, the inventor conducted research and experiments by defining a technical object of providing a solid creation assembly block set capable of realizing a solid creation freely created by children and a solid creation assembly block fabricating apparatus capable of obtaining the block set. As a result, the Inventor achieved the above described technical object by obtaining the following noticeable finding. That is, instead of using or purchasing commercially available parts for assembly of a solid creation, parts capable of assembling a solid creation by using daily delivered newspaper, fold out handbills, package paper, used copy paper and the like can be fabricated. Thus, such parts can be easily organized at an education site, which leads to recycling of unnecessary papers and contributes to energy saving. Moreover, by fabricating parts, each of which constitutes a solid creation created by children, parents and children can play assembly altogether, and opportunities of conversions among them increase.